ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Lex Luthor in other media
As Superman's best known enemy, Lex Luthor has been portrayed in almost every Superman media tie-in and franchise.Lex Luthor is a major supporting character within the Superman mythos and has appeared in many of Superman's adaptations into other media. Traditionally, he is depicted as an evil scientific genius. Since the mid-1980s, he has often been portrayed as a wealthy business tycoon in control of (or heir to) a major conglomerate based in the city of Metropolis. His depiction in the Superman feature films are rather different- as that of an incredibly vain criminal interested in real estate development. Atom Man vs. SupermanLuthor was first portrayed on film in the second Superman serial, Atom Man vs. Superman (1950). He was played by Lyle Talbot.editFeature films Actor Gene Hackman played the role of Lex Luthor in the 1978 movie Superman: The Movie and in two of its three sequels (Superman II and Superman IV: The Quest for Peace). Hackman's portrayal is a notable departure from Luthor's comic book incarnations. In the films, Luthor is portrayed as Superman's comedic foil, or as comic book critic Peter Sanderson puts it, "a used car salesman wielding nuclear missiles."1 In most of the films of this franchise, Luthor's main business interest is real estate speculation.editSuperman: The MovieIn the 1978 movie Superman: The Movie, Lex Luthor serves as the primary antagonist. He is purely motivated by money, as well as the desire to swindle as tremendous a fortune as possible to prove his genius. Although he is bald, he wears a variety of wigs throughout the film to conceal it. He resides in a secret lair fashioned out of the remains of an abandoned railway terminal, a high-tech hideout that hearkens back to his "Golden Age" comic counterpart.needed Luthor's schemes are offset by a tendency to surround himself with unsatisfactory help; he is burdened by his bumbling henchman Otis, as well as his conscience-stricken girlfriend Eve Teschmacher. Luthor plots to divert a nuclear missile into hitting the San Andreas fault, causing California to sink into the ocean, thereby turning its neighboring states into prime beach front property. Although Luthor nearly kills Superman using kryptonite, Superman escapes with the help of Teschmacher. After Superman repairs the damage to the San Andreas region, he delivers Luthor and Otis to prison.editSuperman II Gene Hackman as Luthor in the 1980 film Superman II.Luthor's role in Superman II is relegated to a supporting villain, beginning with a jailbreak organized with the help of Miss Teschmacher. After journeying to the Fortress of Solitude, Luthor learns of the existence of General Zod and the other Kryptonian criminals. Hoping to rule his own continent once the evil Kryptonians take over Earth, Luthor allies himself with Zod. He asks Zod for control over real estate in Australia. However, when Superman confronts Zod and his cronies at the Fortress of Solitude at the film's climax, Luthor tricks Superman into revealing that there is a chamber in the Fortress which can nullify a Kryptonian's powers using synthetic red solar radiation- in essence turning a Kryptonian, such as Superman, Zod, and his followers Non and Ursa, into a vulnerable human. Fortunately, expecting Luthor's betrayal, Superman had already reversed the mechanism of the chamber, and when forced inside by Zod, the "red sun" beams are dispersed throughout the Fortress while Superman is safely shielded; Zod and his followers are defeated easily because of the loss of their powers. Luthor, meanwhile, is sent back to prison.editSuperman IV: The Quest for PeaceLuthor reappears in Superman IV: The Quest for Peace, escaping from prison once more, this time with the aid of his nephew Lenny (portrayed by Jon Cryer). Once again, Lex allies himself with other villains, in this instance a cadre of war profiteers and arms dealers who are worried about what Superman's efforts toward nuclear disarmament will do to their business. Lex uses his own DNA, combined with strand of Superman's hair that is stolen from a museum, to create a hybrid clone which he dubs "Nuclear Man." The radioactive villain possesses abilities similar to Superman, but receives his power from direct sunlight, whereas Superman can still operate in darkness. Superman exploits this weakness eventually, destroying Nuclear Man and returning Lex to prison.editSuperman Returns Kevin Spacey as Lex Luthor in Superman ReturnsIn the 2006 film Superman Returns, Luthor is played by Kevin Spacey. Although retaining a humorous streak, Spacey's take on the character is dryer and more straightforward than that of Hackman. In the film, Luthor has been released from prison bent on revenge against Superman. Luthor funds his criminal operations by seducing a wealthy, elderly benefactor. Luthor's machinations once again concern real estate, as they did in the first two films. He plans to use Kryptonian crystals, like the one Superman used to create the Fortress of Solitude, to form a new continent, owned by Luthor, off the East Coast of the United States, destroying all surrounding landmass in the process and killing untold numbers of people. The landmass also has the added effect of sapping Superman's powers when he is in proximity, as Luthor has laced it with Kryptonite. However, after putting several layers of earth between himself and New Krypton, Superman hurls the landmass into space. After his scheme fails, Luthor uses a helicopter to escape capture, but it runs out of fuel, stranding him on a deserted island with his new sidekick/wife, wealthy heiress Kitty Kowalski, as well as her dog. When she asks what they will eat, he looks at the dog hungrily. In the movie, his most popular line is when he yells "Wrong!" at Lois Lane, interrupting her as she addresses Superman's likely interference with his plan to create his own continent. This one line has been used as an internet meme in several online pictures and videos.editLive-action television editSuperboyIn the syndicated television show Superboy, Luthor first appeared as a rich, scheming college student played by Scott James Wells. In early episodes, Luthor is preoccupied with showing up Superboy, rigging basketball games, and stealing priceless artefacts, among other small-time schemes. At the close of the first season, Superboy accidentally causes Luthor to go bald while saving him from a lab fire in an incident similar to Lex Luthor's classic origin. Convinced that Superboy intentionally caused the accident, Luthor kills wealthy businessman Warren Eckworth and tries, unsuccessfully, to take his place via plastic surgery. In the guise of Warren Eckworth, he takes over Eckworth's "Superboy Gun" project and tries to kill Superboy with the weapon.2 Luthor is portrayed for the remainder of the series by actor Sherman Howard.In the Season Four two-parter, 'Know Thine Enemy' Luthor's childhood is explored when Superboy relives his life via the "psychodisk". Similar to his post-Crisis origin, Lex is raised by an abusive father and neglectful mother; Lex becomes rich when he takes out an insurance policy on his parents and then kills them both. His sister, Lena Luthor, holds the distinction of being the sole person Lex cares about.editLois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman John Shea as Lex Luthor in Lois & Clark.In the television series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993–1997), Lex Luthor is a multi-billionaire portrayed by actor John Shea. In the beginning of the series, Lex is described as having recently become the world's third richest person. In the eyes of the public, he appears to be a beloved humanitarian, but Superman knows the truth. During the shows first season Clark Kent/Superman spends a good deal of time trying to prove that Luthor is corrupt, while Luthor tests Superman to find his weakness. He also comes up with dangerous plots to turn the public against Superman. At the end of season one, he manages to acquire a rare piece of kryptonite; he then devises a trap for Superman that almost kills him, but Superman narrowly escapes when Luthor leaves him to his fate. Just as Luthor is about to marry Lois Lane, the truth about his evil nature is exposed and he takes his own life rather than face imprisonment.3 Ironically, due to exposure to Luthor's kryptonite, Superman's powers are too weak and he cannot save him.Following the season one finale, Lex's corpse disappears from the coroner's office. Later on, the body resurfaces in a lab where a devoted scientist (played by Denise Crosby) freezes Luthor's remains and labors to bring him back from the dead. She uses subliminal messaging to turn part of Metropolis against Superman, and uses plastic surgery to make a henchwoman look like Lois Lane. Lois is then framed for several acts of law-breaking, and the scientist tries to make it seem like Lois is having a mental breakdown. Lois is then kidnapped after meeting her double, bound and gagged by the Scientist, and drugged before Superman arrives. Superman is shot by a kryptonite bullet and the Scientist places the gun in Lois's hands, hoping to frame her for the murder. Superman uses his heat vision to send water from a fish tank onto the face of Lois, reviving her and enabling her to remove the kryptonite. The double is then jailed. The scientist eventually succeeds, but as a side effect of his resurrection, Lex loses his hair (thus bringing him in line with Luthor's usual look).4 He is quickly disenchanted with the changes that have happened during his absence, particularly the emergence of Intergang, as well as the loss of his personal fortune. Lex hides underground, again seeking kryptonite. But after kidnapping Lois in an attempt to reclaim her, he is traced to his sewer lair by Superman. This time however, Superman prevents Lex from taking his own life again to "cheat justice" and sends him to prison.Luthor later escapes through an elaborate plot involving clones; first using a clone of the President to grant him a pardon, then kidnapping the real Lois Lane and replacing her with a clone just before her wedding to Clark.5 Luthor hopes to transfer the minds of himself and the genuine Lois into clone bodies so they may never be found. Although he tricks Lois' clone into divulging Superman's secret identity, he still fails in destroying Superman, and is killed in the destruction of his lab.Unbeknownst to anyone, Luthor has illegitimate children, two of whom try to kill Superman over the course of the last two seasons. The first one entrapped Lois and Clark in a virtual reality before the two tricked him into letting them out. The only way he could get back to the real world, however, would be to separate his mind from his body. The second one (played by Keith Brunsmann) is facially deformed and disowned by his father, reduced to living in a furnished sewer/transit station beneath Metropolis. Lex Luthor Jr. hires a handsome stand-in (played by Patrick Cassidy) to impersonate him. The impostor poses as Lex Jr.'s public persona as he murders the CEOs of his father's old companies and rebuilds LexCorp.6 While Lex Jr. and his impostor manage to get their hands on a recording of the elder Luthor (John Shea's voice) made before his death; a journal which include Superman's secrets. Both men are later killed in an explosion that levels the crypt. Lois is initially sceptical that Lex could have fathered these adult men, but Clark insists that no one can be sure of Luthor's true age since he was "a master of deception."editSmallvilleMain article: Lex Luthor (Smallville) Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor on Smallville.The television series Smallville features a younger Lex Luthor, played by Michael Rosenbaum (who also voiced the Flash on the Justice League and Justice League Unlimited animated series). Although his history echoes previous incarnations, this version of Lex did not begin as a bona fide villain. The series also tries to pin a more psychologically realistic take on Lex Luthor, attempting to expand his character to fully flesh out his journey into what will turn him into the mythic DC Supervillain from the comic books.Lex's full name is Alexander Joseph Luthor, named after Alexander the Great. His father, ruthless business mogul Lionel Luthor, idolizes the legendary general, and applies Alexander's tactics to the world of modern business, believing himself to be the business world's Philip of Macedon. At the age of 9, a frail, asthmatic Lex accompanies his father on a business trip to Smallville, unwittingly getting caught in the kryptonite meteor shower that brings Kal-El to Earth; he survives, but loses his asthma and his red hair as a result7 (Superman's indirect involvement in Lex's hair loss resembles the Silver Age comic mythos). Lex later believes that the exposure which left him bald also gave him a "super" immune system and was the reason that he had never been sick even once after the event. Lex is the heir to LuthorCorp, and lives in an ornate mansion (a rebuilt Scottish castle transported stone by stone to America) on the edge of Smallville.Lex first meets Clark Kent (Superman) when he loses control of his Porsche, slamming into Clark and plummeting off a bridge. It is after Clark saves his life that the two bond and become friends. Smallville plays on his relationship with Clark and how that deteriorates into the mutual enmity that they will have in life. Lionel Luthor exhibits many of the same characteristics as Lex's comic-book counterpart, and it is through his dysfunctional relationship with Lex that Smallville attempts to characterize how Lex eventually succumbs to his evil leanings; early seasons focused on Lex's traumatic and love-starved upbringing, a bleak contrast to Clark's idyllic childhood.Lex's mother Lillian Luthor died when he was a child. He had a younger brother Julian Luthor who also died when Lex was young (the episode "Memoria" reveals that the infant Julian was smothered by a Lillian in the throes of postpartum psychosis), though he was cloned, and the clone appeared in Season 7 using the name "Grant Gabriel". Lionel had another son named Lucas Luthor, whose mother was Rachel Dunleavy.In season five, Lex breaks all ties to his friends, including Clark. As resentment between the former friends grows - made even worse after Lex imprisons Clark's new friend A.C. for attempting to stop an underwater weapon that was damaging the environment - Lex further alienates Clark by becoming romantically involved with Lana Lang.At the end of season five, Milton Fine (Brainiac) manipulates Lex into being possessed by the consciousness of General Zod. After recovery at the beginning of season six, Lex focuses on a secret project called 33.1 based around capturing and studying people who have been infected by kryptonite in order to recreate their abilities, ostensibly to protect the world against further alien threats, stating on some occasions that he feels anyone with such powers will naturally attempt to put themselves above the rest of humanity. This puts him at odds with Clark and his new ally, billionaire vigilante Oliver Queen, aka the Green Arrow with whom he went to boarding school. The animosity between Luthor and Queen's clique is portrayed in flashbacks, in which the young Lex is portrayed by Lucas Grabeel.At the same time, Lex becomes engaged to Lana after she supposedly becomes pregnant with his child (it turned out that she had been drugged with a synthetic hormone to simulate pregnancy). They get married late in season 6. At the end of season 6, Lex is arrested for the murder of Lana, who appears to have been caught in an explosion triggered by a car bomb. However, at the beginning of season 7, Lex is released when somebody paid by Lionel confesses the crime and it is later revealed Lana was alive and left a stand-in clone to forge her death. Lana had also stolen 10 million dollars from Lex, which he later allows her to keep for good as part of a divorce settlement. Since then, Lana's been obsessed with exposing anything bad about him. While searching for the truth about his past, Lex kills Lionel by pushing him out of his office window at LuthorCorp in season 7, saying "I was raised in your shadow... and now you're going to die in mine". Lex then drags "Alexander" (a personification of himself as a child who acts as his conscience) to the fireplace and burns him, saying "You make me weak!" Lex later comes into possession of a strange object comprising various metal disks with star graphs on them, which turn to reveal a pair of rectangular slots. This device is somehow a necessity in controlling "The Traveler", Clark Kent. In the season seven finale, Lex learns of the Fortress of Solitude from Brainiac, who is posing as Kara. Lex travels to the Fortress, taking the device with him, under the belief that he is fulfilling his own destiny to save mankind from "The Traveler". After arriving in the Fortress, Lex learns that Clark is "The Traveler". A confrontation between the two ensues and Lex activates the device, causing the Fortress to collapse with Clark and Lex both inside.In Season 8, Tess Mercer, Lex's protégé and hand-picked successor (and later reveals to be his half-sister), has taken over the mansion and LuthorCorp as Lex directed her to do if he did not return from the Arctic. Lex is seen watching the footage of Chloe Sullivan's and Jimmy Olsen's wedding, while hooked up to many life support tubes. Lana revealed to Tess that Lex had in fact implanted cameras behind both of Tess' eyes when he rescued her from an accident a couple of years previous and was using her as his eyes and ears until she used a device to block the transmissions. Tess also revealed that he was relying on Project Prometheus to survive after the collapse of the Fortress. In response to that, Lex killed all of his previous staff and employed new ones apart from Regan Matthews who still closely worked with him. After Lana stole Project Prometheus from him, he sent Regan to locate it and return the research back to him so that he could control the project, but Regan was killed by Tess. As Lex continued still using view screens and cameras and relying on life support through tubes and breathing machines. His face was also partially scarred due to ice burn from the destruction of the Fortress of Solitudem and wore a Kryptonite ring with an L insignia. He uses Winslow Schott a.k.a the Toyman to assist him in his revenge against Tess Mercer and Oliver Queen. He watches a view screen, that is connected from Schott’s puppet eye. He had Schott set up a Kryptonite bomb on the roof of the Daily Planet, where Lana defused it by absorbing the energy of the meteor rock, forcing Clark to keep a safe distance from the woman he loved. As it turned out, Lex was being moved around in an 18-wheeler truck, as Clark and Lana found it, and, without knowing, Oliver put a toy bomb of Schott's at the truck, which blew up the truck... with Lex in it. Before leaving, Clark spread dust of the inside remains... to the man who was once his friend.In Season 9 (a year after Lex's death), Oliver is still tormented with Lex's death. The Toyman eventually found out that Oliver framed him for Lex's death and threatened to blow up a Luthorcorp/Queen Industries building if Oliver did not tell everyone that he killed Lex and have himself sent to prison. After Clark managed to stop Toyman and save the Luthorcorp/Queen Industries building and Oliver, Oliver saw hallucination of Lex on a mirror and smashed it with a bottle. At the beginning of the Season 9 finale, a flash-forward to 2013 was shown as part of a dream or vision that Clark Kent was having where one of things occurring was that Lex Luthor has declared his candidacy for President of the United States.In Season 10, Tess Mercer discovers that Lex had been using Cadmus Labs to engineer clones of himself in an effort to repair his body prior to his death. One of the clones was just as hell-bent to make Clark's life miserable as the original, but later died because of his accelerated ageing. Lex returns in the series finale, various organs from the predominately flawed clones having been combined into one body to make it perfect, and reunites with Clark in the ruins of his family mansion, announcing that he's embracing his destiny as Clark's opposite as foretold in the Veritas (Book of Rao) prophecy. Lex later ambushes Tess and fatally stabs her, claiming that he is 'saving' her from becoming him; before she dies- stating that Clark already saved her from that fate-, Tess poisons him with a specialized neurotoxin that removes all of Lex's memories related to Clark, saving his secrets. The series ends by shifting seven years into the future, where Lex has now been elected President of the United States.editAnimation editEarly animationeditThe New Adventures of SupermanHis first non-comics appearance was in some episodes of Filmation's The New Adventures of Superman as: Luthor's Lethal Laser and Can A Luthor Change His Spots? The character was voiced by Ray Owens.editSuper FriendsLuthor was a recurring villain in Hanna-Barbara's Superfriends franchise that ran from the mid-1970s to the mid-1980s. He was voiced by Stanley Jones. Of all the comic book villains to appear in the show, Lex Luthor appears in the most episodes, more than any other villain.He makes his Super Friends debut in Challenge of the Superfriends. Luthor, was head of the Legion of Doom, a coalition of villains who plotted the downfall of the titular heroes.8 Luthor appeared a little slimmer than in his previous animated appearanceneeded and sported his pre-Crisis purple jumpsuit. In the episode History Of Doom depicts a portion of Lex Luthor's origin from Adventure Comics #271.In the series The World's Greatest Super Friends season the second episode "Lex Luthor Strikes Back" features Luthor escaping from jail and challenging the Super Friends.He also appears in the series Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show season, in the opening and the episodes No Honor Among Super Thieves (in which acquires his power suit from the comics of then), Case of the Shrinking Super Friends and The Mask of Mystery.In the series The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians season, appears in some episodes as The Seeds of Doom.editRuby-Spears animated seriesIn the short-lived 1988 animated series produced by Ruby-Spears Enterprises, Luthor was shown as an evil businessman for the first time in other media and shown wearing a Kryptonite ring. He is voiced by Michael Bell.editDC animated universeLuthor appears in Superman: The Animated Series as well as its follow-ups, Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, portrayed by actor Clancy Brown.editSuperman: The Animated Series Luthor in Superman: The Animated SeriesThis version of Luthor is a corrupt businessman and scientist, like his comic book counterpart, and again his jealousy and hatred of Superman is his primary motive for going up against the Man of Steel. While Luthor comes into conflict many times over the course of the series, he is always ultimately foiled, but never charged with any crime due to lack of evidence (even in his brief alliances with villains such as Bizarro, Metallo, Brainiac and The Joker), and thus stays out of prison throughout the series.According to the DVD commentaries and interviews by the show's creators, the Animated Series Luthor was inspired by Telly Savalas' portrayal of the James Bond villain Ernst Stavro Blofeld in On Her Majesty's Secret Service.needededitJustice LeagueEarly in the series, Superman finally exposes Luthor's criminal activities with the aid of Batman, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter and achieves sufficient evidence to prove his guilt. He also learns that he is suffering from a rare but deadly blood cancer caused by long-term exposure to the Kryptonite shard he carried for years. While in prison, he bribes the Ultra-Humanite to free him, and the two band together and ultimately form the first Injustice Gang. Ultra-Humanite's technology allows Lex to wear a special chestplate that will stop the spread of the cancer, as well being part of an armored suit that gives him a fighting chance against Superman, blaming him for his ordeal. However, Humanite betrays him when approached with an offer by Batman. After being exposed as a criminal and losing his business empire, Luthor's characterization turns more toward the original conception of a criminal genius obsessed with destroying Superman, most notably enlisting the help of the android AMAZO to destroy the League. He is eventually pardoned from his crimes after assisting the Justice League in defeating their alternate evil counterparts from a parallel universe, the Justice Lords. Afterwards, Luthor is interviewed by the press and implies that he is thinking of going into politics.editJustice League Unlimited Luthor merged with Brainiac.In the first season of Justice League Unlimited, Luthor announces he is running for President of the United States; this is later revealed to be a ruse to enrage Superman. In reality, Luthor is financially backing Project Cadmus, a shadow government organization dedicated to eradicating the League if they ever turn on Earth's population. Luthor uses the project to gain access to the technology necessary to build a duplicate of A.M.A.Z.O., intending to transfer his mind into the android body and gain immortality. He is thwarted by Amanda Waller and the seven founding members of the Justice League. At this point, it is revealed that Brainiac has been hiding within Luthor ever since the events of "Ghost in the Machine", the blast he hit Luthor with having delivered a nanotech payload with a copy of his program, the same program had earlier cured Luthor's cancer. The two escape the League, and Luthor convinces Brainiac to merge with him into a single being using alien nanotechnology. Brainiac is thus reborn with a new purpose: absorb all information in the universe and then remake it. The combined being is defeated by the Flash in the first and only demonstration of the Speed Force in the series.In the following season, Luthor continually speaks to a hallucination of Brainiac, giving him a sort of multiple personality disorder; it is never made clear if the hallucination is actually Brainiac or merely a figment of Luthor's imagination. Luthor is obsessed with rebuilding Brainiac and regaining his lost "godhood". He joins the Secret Society, led by Gorilla Grodd, in order to obtain a piece of Brainiac in Grodd's possession. Later, using the failure of Gorilla Grodd's plan to turn all humans into apes, Lex usurps and imprisons him, then assumes Grodd's place as leader.After taking over as leader of the Secret Society, Luthor returns to trying to resurrect Brainiac. Using the power of the Secret Society headquarters, Luthor tries to bring the fragment of Brainiac back online. Eventually, with the help of Tala, Luthor tracks down the remains of Brainiac's base and reconfigures the Secret Society headquarters into a starship to reach it. During the journey, Tala frees Grodd, who mounts an insurrection against Luthor with his fellow Secret Society members. Luthor manages to turn Grodd's own telepathy against him, then forces Grodd to space himself, apparently killing him.The Secret Society, back under Luthor's power, returns to their task of resurrecting Brainiac. Luthor hooks Tala up to a machine to gather Brainiac's essence from the remains of his base, knowing fully well that this will kill Tala. Before Luthor begins the process, Metron warns him that he may unleash something that will affect all of time. Luthor ignores the warning and proceeds, and as a result ends up mistakenly resurrecting Darkseid, fused with Brainiac, (although the DVD commentary suggests that Tala deliberately did this as her final act of revenge against Luthor), who immediately unleashes his wrath on on the Secret Society before heading to Earth. The Society survives thanks to a forcefield generated by Sinestro and Star Sapphire.As a result of the attempt, Luthor can no longer hear Brainiac's voice. The remnants of the Secret Society, under Luthor, go to the Justice League Watchtower to warn the superheroes of the threat. Complaisant to Superman's distrust to him, Luthor made it clear that he cares less about saving the world and more about revenge on Darkseid for robbing him of his quest for power. They both agree that it will be "back to business as usual" and so made a temporary alliance in the defense of the planet. After, with the aid of the New God Metron, Luthor manages to acquire the Anti-Life Equation long sought by Darkseid, and uses it on the lord of Apokolips, apparently sacrificing his own life in the process. Batman and the Flash, however, suspect Darkseid and Luthor will most likely meet them again. By the time of Batman Beyond, they have not been seen or heard from, implying that Luthor and Darkseid are indeed dead but Dwayne McDuffie said that Lex and Darkseid both became a part of the Source Wall, like everyone else who solved the Anti-Life EquationeditAnimated filmeditSuperman: Brainiac AttacksLex Luthor was also featured in the direct-to-video animated movie Superman: Brainiac Attacks. Lex's character designs from Superman: The Animated Series, his job as a criminal businessman and his bodyguard Mercy Graves were used for this movie, but this version of Luthor acted similar to Gene Hackman's Luthor from Superman: The Movie. He constantly spouted one-liners and at one point threw a Tiki Torch Luau to celebrate Superman's presumed death. Lex Luthor was voiced by Powers Boothe in this movie (who earlier provided the voice of Gorilla Grodd in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited).Luthor's role in this movie had him forming an alliance with Brainiac (this is also treated as the first meeting between the two). He placed Brainiac in a new robot body and sent him to destroy Superman. Afterwards Brainiac would pretend to be defeated by Luthor and then leave Earth to conquer a different planet, while Luthor would appear as a hero to a people and then continue his quest to rule Earth. Naturally this plan failed, Luthor was beaten by Brainiac in battle, and the plan ended with a usual "Luthor under investigation" ending.editSuperman: Doomsday Lex Luthor in Superman: DoomsdayLex Luthor is featured in the direct-to-video animated movie Superman: Doomsday. Lex's character design is similar to those seen in Superman: The Animated Series, albeit with a much slimmer profile and a white suit, and is voiced by James Marsters; Marsters also portrayed villain Milton Fine (Brainiac) in the fifth and seventh season of Smallville. Here he's shown as highly intelligent (able to cure every known case of Muscular Dystrophy), but extremely amoral (has his scientists find ways to draw out such cures to make a higher profit).In the film, Luthor is indirectly responsible for the release of the creature Doomsday. Upon discovering that the latent radiation from the Earth's core can be harnessed for energy purposes, LexCorp has been illegally drilling into the earth. When Luthor's miners stumble upon Doomsday's alien spacecraft while digging, they accidentally damage it and awaken Doomsaday from his long slumber. After the creature slaughters the mining team, Luthor orders his personal assistant, Mercy Graves, to cover up his involvement; when all other loose ends have been tied up, Luthor kills her to prevent any chance of a leak.Following Superman and Doomsday's epic battle, Superman lies dead, and Luthor is free of all culpability. Rather than be pleased, Luthor is incensed that the evidence crediting him to Superman's death has been destroyed. Luthor then robs Superman's body from his grave with the intention of creating genetic clones of him. The cloned Superman is more violent than the original, killing crooks, threatening civilians, and generally behaving like a public menace, even causing the death of Toyman by dropping him from a large height during the criminal's arrest because Toyman killed a little girl. Meanwhile, the real Superman's corpse disappears from LexCorp during an electrical blackout (it is later revealed that Superman's robot servant at the Fortress of Solitude rescued him after seeing minor pulse fluctuations through separate days, realizing Superman was not dead).Luthor is visited in his office by Lois Lane, who says she feels distant from her relationship with Superman (not knowing that he is a clone). Luthor tries to seduce her and they kiss, but Lois uses a tranquilizer on Luthor and knocks him unconscious; Lois believes he is the one behind Superman's strange behavior. Lois and Jimmy Olsen uncover Luthor's cloning project, but Luthor reappears and tries to shoot them. Fortunately, the cloned Superman has freed himself from Luthor's control and steps in to rescue Lois and Jimmy. Luthor escapes to a room with red sun beams, similar to Krypton's Red Sun, which will neutalize Superman's powers; he also dons kryptonite gloves, with the intention of beating the insolent clone to death. Instead, the clone traps Luthor in the vault, rips its foundation out of the building, and throws the vault across Metropolis. At the end of movie, it is revealed that Luthor survived, but with severe injuries. He is aware of the real Superman's survival at this point, and his final line in the movie is: "If history has proven that gods can die, it has also proven they may return from the dead... It would seem you can't be destroyed after all, Superman. It would seem."editJustice League: The New FrontierLex Luthor appears briefly in the animated film Justice League: The New Frontier. He is shown in LexCorp, (referred to as LexCo, possibly supposed to be an earlier name for LexCorp) during the scene in which John F. Kennedy made his famous speech.editSuperman/Batman: Public EnemiesClancy Brown reprised his role of Lex Luthor in the movie adaption of the comic book Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. In the film, Luthor is elected President of the United States. When a massive Kryptonite meteor streaks toward Earth, Luthor frames Superman for the murder of the villain Metallo, claiming that the Man of Steel has been psychologically influenced by the K-radiation. He places a $1 billion bounty on Superman's head, forcing Superman and Batman go on the run, trying to find a way to clear Superman's name, stop the meteor from striking Earth, and expose Luthor as a villain. During the movie Luthor attempts to destroy the meteor with nuclear weapons, the radiation produced by the meteor prematurely detonates the nukes, Luthor becoming desilusioned by his failure, and already mentally unstable due to Artificial Kryptonite and Venom (same drug used by Bane) infusions he was taking in secret decides to let the meteor hit and blame it on Superman, to rule whats left of the planet. When he goes to fight Superman as Toyman puts his plan into action to destroy the meteor, he dawns a high tech battle suit powered by the kryptonite pumping through his veins and puts up a fairly good fight against Superman, However the Venom eventually wears off and Superman is able to slowly strip the suit from Luthor. With Luthor's impeachment and subsequent incarceration with testimony from Amanda Waller he is driven completely insane as he's taken away to jail.editJustice League: Crisis on Two Earths Lex Luthor on Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. Played by Chris Noth.Chris Noth portrays a benevolent version of Lex (Alexander) Luthor from a parallel universe on Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. In the film, Luthor was the leader of his world's superhero team until the Crime Syndicate eradicated every member, leaving him the sole survivor. To save his world, Luthor travels to a parallel Earth to enlist the Justice League's aid. Because of knowing his evil counterpart's existence and the Justice League's earlier destrust toward him, Luthor did made a brief sarcastic remark of "destroying the world." Luthor and the League eventually gained each others' trust and work together to defeat the Syndicate.In battle, Luthor uses a yellow and black power suit that allows him to fly using boot jets, use focused energy for enhanced strength and personal fields for increased durability, shoot laser beams from his gloves, generate a dome-like force field, has compartments for the quantum trigger, his dimensional transporter, and a small piece of blue kryptonite to use against Ultraman, and it has a mini-computer in the left glove.The regular Luthor also appears, but is shown to be in his prison cell on Stryker's Island, through Superman's X-ray vision.editAll-Star SupermanActor Anthony LaPaglia provides the voice of Lex Luthor in a adaptation of All-Star Superman In the movie he's in prison but working for the army in creating weapons however he's also plots on how to kill Superman and have the same powers.9editOther animationeditKrypto the SuperdogIn the animated series Krypto the Superdog, a rather cartoonish version of Luthor (voiced by Brian Dobson) is seen in two episodes. He is portrayed as a rich businessman in the series and has a pet iguana named Ignatius (voiced by Scott McNeil). Like Luthor, Ignatius is intelligent, vain, and morally ambivalent.editLegion of Super HeroesIn the Legion of Super Heroes episode "Legacy", the young Superman meets Alexis (voiced by Tara Strong), the "richest girl in the galaxy" in the 31st century, who also has a knack with machinery and access to her own corporation's powerful technology. A beautiful redhead who wears a purple jumpsuit (echoing Lex Luthor's original hair color and classic costume), Alexis starts out as a friend of Superman, but is scorned when he refuses to neglect his duties with the Legion in favor of spending time with her.To get rid of the "competition" for Superman's time, Alexis equips the Scavengers with cutting-edge weaponry and, after luring Superman away with a fake distress call, personally dons an large, advanced battlesuit, and leads an attack on the remaining Legion members. Superman returns in time to aid his friends and makes it clear to Alexis in no uncertain terms that he wants her out of his life. Alexis resolves to fight Superman, her reasoning being that if he will not be her friend, he will not be anybody else's either and she blasts him. Superman tries to warn her that she cannot hurt him and he overloads the barrel of Alexis' gun and her suit blows up. Superman pulls her free in time to save her life, but in addition to the injuries she sustained from the blast, all of her hair is seared off.Instead of showing gratitude, Alexis is incensed. In the final scene, she has recovered and appears to be regrowing her hair while in prison. Her prison uniform displays the name "Luthor" written in the Interlac alphabet. While rebuilding her butler/bodyguard in her cell in Takron-Galtos, Alexis ominously states that she is actually grateful to the Legion, since they helped her realize her potential as a supervillainess. She is seen again in the season one finale where the Legion break out the Fatal Five, locked in her cell as she sticks her tongue out at a passing Superman. She's last seen in the second season premiere, her hair still not regrown, escaping with a crowd of inmates.Young Lex makes an appearance in the tie in comic Legion Of Super Heroes In The 31st Century #13. Making his Metropolis debut, Superman saves Lex and the surrounding crowd from Lex's own out of control prototype battle suit. Though this version of Lex does not yet show hostility towards the Man Of Steel, Brainiac 5 warns Superman to keep an eye on Lex.editThe BatmanLuthor appeared in the fifth season of The Batman. Clancy Brown reprised his role as Lex Luthor (from the DC animated universe) in this series. Luthor hires Metallo and equips him with Luthor's only piece of Kryptonite to defeat Superman, but is defeated by Batman. As Lex Luthor leaves for Gotham with his right-hand assistant Mercy Graves, Luthor hires Black Mask and Clayface (Basil Karlo) to kidnap Lois Lane and bring her to Gotham as part of a diversion for Superman. While Superman, Batman, and Robin fight Black Mask and his henchmen while assisted by Bane, Mr. Freeze, and Clayface, Luthor captures Poison Ivy and mixes her mind-controlling spores with the Kryptonite dust he already had. He uses it to make Superman his personal slave. It is revealed also that Luthor had previously confiscated technology from the remains of the Joining (based on Brainiac) to create an army of robots to take over the world, obstentially in order to protect it from future alien threats by interfacing with weaponry of Earth to create a global army under a his control. However, after Batman frees Superman from his control, both of them subdue Mercy Graves, destroy Luthor's robots, overpower Luthor and defeat him.editBatman: The Brave and the BoldIn Batman: The Brave and the Bold TV series, a character named Rohtul (Luthor spelled backwards) appears in the episode "The Super-Batman of Planet X" portrayed by Clancy Brown. He appears as the Lex Luthor of Zur-En-Arrh and possibly the arch enemy of the Batman of that world. Both Batmen ended up fighting Rohtul and his army of giant robots (resembling the ones from the comics) when Batman discovered that he had superpowers upon being exposed to Rodon. He used his new abilities to defeat Rohtul's robots and apprehend Rohtul. While in jail, Rohtul discovers Earth Batman's weakness and plans to use it against him as Rodon-powered Earthlings are weak against Quartz (in other words, Rodon and Quartz do not mix). Rohtul contacts one of his robots which springs him out of jail while quoting to the guard that he's "done with the room." When Batman confronts Rohtul, he has one of his robots open a compartment that contains Quartz. Batman of Zur-En-Arrh rescues Batman and sprays him with something that protects him from the Rodon's events. When Rohtul tries to take Vilsi Veylar hostage, he ends up defeated by both Batmen.The actual Lex Luthor appears in the episodes "Battle of the Superheroes!" and "Triumvirate of Terror!" voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. In "Battle of the Superheroes!": He robs a museum and kidnaps Lois Lane only to be thwarted by Superman and arrested by the police. When Lois Lane unknowingly receives a Red Kryptonite necklace, it causes Superman to turn evil causing Batman and Krypto to hold off Superman until the effects wore off. They discovered that the real Lex Luthor is at large having been the one who mailed Lois the Red Kryptonite necklace and that the one in jail was a robotic duplicate. When Lex Luthor tries to use his Kryptonite ring on Superman, it does not work due to the fact that Superman was actually Batman in disguise. Lex Luthor was defeated by Batman and Superman.In "Triumvirate of Terror!", Luthor is seen as the leader of the Legion of Doom. He competes with The Joker, Cheetah, Weather Wizard, Felix Faust, and AMAZO against the Justice League International, including Robin, Kid Flash, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Booster Gold and Green Arrow, plays a game of baseball, with Jimmy Olsen as the host. During the game, Luthor tries to cheat his way to victory, but the Justice League still defeats him and the Legion of Doom. Later, after Luthor is again beaten by Superman in battle in Metropolis, he redenvouses with Joker and Cheetah at the Legion of Doom Headquarters. They team up to defeat the heroes by forming a strategy of attacking a different hero: “Superman” vs “Cheetah”, “Wonder woman” vs “Joker”, and “Batman” vs “Luthor”. Luthor, wearing his battle suit, ambushs Batman in his batcave, after being halted off by Alfred Pennyworth, Batmans butler who wore the batman suit and fought luthor to protect Batman secret identity, The Real Batman fights Luthor in the Batcave, despite his speed and skill, Batman is defeated by Luthor and knocked unconscious. When the villains complete their objectives and the heroes are captured, Luthor sends a broadcast to all of the universe, telling everyone that they will destroy the Justice League infront of the entire universe(Interesting, Luthors Zur-En-Arrh couterpart: Rohtul, sees Luthors broadcast from his location in Zur-En-Arrh) But Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman free themselves and fight the villains. Superman once again fights Luthor, but this time, Luthor gained the upperhand and overpowered Superman. However, Superman quickly revived, knocks Luthor to the Wall with his Super breath and rematched Luthor. After defeating Cheetah with Wonder Woman and Batman, Superman fights Luthor again and Superman defeats Luthor by knocking him down and destroying his power suit. This leaves Luthor vulnerable and Batman finishes Luthor off with a powerful blow, defeating him. Luthor, Joker and Cheetah, following their defeats at the heroes hands, are trapped by Superman with a rope.Lex Luthor appears in Batman: The Brave and the Bold issue #1 where he controls a composite monster that attacks Batman and Power Girl in England.editYoung JusticeLex Luthor is featured in Young Justice, voiced by Mark Rolston. In the episode titled "Targets", Luthor attempts to arrange a peace negotiation between two warring nations, which he attempts to profit of later on, but is nearly killed by Cheshire and Sportsmaster. A disgusted Red Arrow saves his life, with Luthor attempting to hire him. Later on, the assassins try to kill him and the diplomats again, but are saved by seemingly-robotic Mercy Graves. The diplomats, impressed and grateful, negotiate under a weapons deal by Luthor. It is later revealed that Lex Luthor had set up the assassination attempts with Ra's al Ghul in order to further the agenda of the Light (Project Cadmus' Board of Directors).editParodiesLex Luthor appears in the Robot Chicken episode "Toyz in the Hood" voiced by Donald Faison. He carpools to work with Skeletor, Cobra Commander, and Mumm-Ra which ends with their car caught in traffic. He mentions about having a teleporter on his wrist yet he rides with the villains. At some point during the trip, he ends up annoyed by some kids in the next car who insult him causing Lex Luthor to shoot the tires. When their parking space is stolen by the archenemies of the villains, Lex Luthor uses his teleporter and ends up in the car with the kids who insulted him. Jim Cummings voices Lex Luthor in the episode "Due to Constraints of Time and Budget." In a segment that parodies a scene from the Superman movie, Lex Luthor uses a supersonic frequency to contact Superman which also drives the animals crazy enough for them to leave Metropolis on a raft. The newspaper states that Superman stopped Lex Luthor, but the escaping animals have drowned.Mad featured Lex Luthor in a parody of Zeke and Luther called "Zeke and Lex Luthor".In the Tiny Toons Adventures the character Montana Max parodies as Wex Wuthor attacking Superbabs and Just us toons.editVideo games Lex Luthor has appeared in every electronic game featuring Superman since the first Superman game released for the Atari 2600 with the exception of The Death and Return of Superman.editSupermanA particular failure was in the 1999 game Superman, where Superman had to undergo the "Solve My Maze" challenges, where the player had to fly through a series of rings under strict time limits. The game as a whole was badly received, to the point that N64 Magazine constantly parodied it, including a recurring feature, "Lex Luthor's Solve My Maze", an equally non-sensical puzzle that was also rarely a maze.editJustice League: Injustice for AllHe also appears as the main antagonist of the video game Justice League: Injustice for All. In the game, he makes a deal with the alien enemies of Martian Manhunter to help them take over Earth in exchange for them helping him destroy the Justice League and uses the Injustice Gang to do his dirty work. He is defeated by Superman and The Justice League in the final battle and is preseumely destroyed after Lex sets his headquarters up to explode with him and the Justice League in it, however, the Justice League managed to escape and Luthor was presumely caught by the explosion. The Justice League stated that if Luthor returned, they would be there to stop him.editSuperman ReturnsMost recently, Kevin Spacey reprised his role as Lex Luthor in the Superman Returns video game, but is only seen in cut scenes.editMortal Kombat vs DC universeLex Luthor is one of the fighters in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe played by Christopher Sean Piereman and voiced by Joe J. Thomas.10 He is shown to be wearing his power armor in combat. Its Mortal Kombat counterpart is Shang Tsung or Jax.In the game, Superman accuses Lex Luthor of helping Darkseid invade the Earth. After Darkseid's defeat when Superman used his heat vision on the Boomtube, Superman takes Lex Luthor to someplace more secure than Stryker's Island that has a view of the Earth. When the "world merge crisis" began, he and Catwoman ended up in the Mortal Kombat universe where they fought Jax of the Special Forces and were defeated. He also confronts Green Lantern and battles him for the power ring when the portal he and Catwoman escaped in took them to Oa instead of Earth. Lex Luthor later makes an alliance with Deathstroke and Joker in order to handle the other-world invaders. They run into Captain Marvel (who had defeated Shang Tsung, Scorpion, and Baraka in the Netherealm) just as Superman arrives. When Superman tells Lex Luthor that he's supposed to be in jail, Lex Luthor states that the evidence did not hold up. When Captain Marvel reveals the origins of Dark Kahn who is partially made from Darkseid, the Kombat Rage overcomes Lex Luthor who blames Superman for his part in Dark Kahn's creation. Captain Marvel ended up calming both of them down as the villains call a truce with the Justice League. Lex Luthor takes Catwoman to secure the portal technology while Deathstroke and Joker serve as a diversion for some of the "invaders." Lex Luthor then goes after portal technology that belongs to the Mortal Kombat universe (defeating both Scorpion and Sub-Zero on the way) and is confronted by Jax (who has apparently faced him before, as Jax mentions arresting him). After taking down Jax, Lex Luthor ends up fighting Flash (who had defeated Catwoman). When both sides of the characters from the respectful universes meet up, Dark Kahn uses the Kombat Rage to make both sides fight with a shot of Lex Luthor fighting Jax again. With some of the opponents on both sides defeated, Lex Luthor (still consumed by the Kombat Rage) still blames Superman for Dark Kahn's creation and ends up fighting Superman only to be defeated. In Lex Luthor's ending, it has him using his company to begin portal research after stealing the data for it from the Special Forces. Eventually, he manages to create a portal back to The MK Universe where he meets Quan Chi. The two decide to band together thus forming The "Deadly Alliance".editDC Universe OnlineJames Marsters reprises his role of Lex Luthor for the video game DC Universe Online. In the game, Luthor leads a war aganist the Justice League that destroyed all of Earth, helped by Circe, Deathstroke, Black Adam, Metallo, Harley Quinn, and Joker. Almost all the heroes and villains have been destroyed and Luthor drives Superman out of exile by killing Wonder Woman and putting Kryptonite in her mouth. Superman flies to Earth after gaining strength from the yellow sun and after defeating Black Adam, manages to defeat Luthor. Luthor recovers after Superman is weakened by the Kryptonite in Wonder Woman's mouth, implanted in there by Luthor. Luthor states that Superman has lost, but Superman claims that Luthor lost by losing everything, Luthor tells Superman that he's beaten him after killing him with a Kryptonite Pike. Afterwards, he looks up to witness the arrival of Brainiac. With most of the heroes and villains dead, Brainiac takes over the planet with little trouble, killing what is left of the planets superhumans, Luthor himself being the only survivor. Realizing that hero and villain must work together, he travels back in time where Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and the Justice League is still alive and Earth is still intact to warn them of Brainiac's threat. Though they distrust him at first, Luthor says that they must trust him or Earth will be ruled by Brainiac. To this end, he releases stolen nano machines from Brainiac into the atmosphere, that will give powers to whoever they come into contact with, and charges the heroes with training the new super heroes.editMusic Luthor is mentioned in Eminem's song "Rain Man".editNovels editLast Son of KryptonLuthor plays a major role in the Elliot S! Maggin novel Last Son of Krypton.Lex is a childhood classmate of Clark Kent in Smallville, a scientific genius who blames the then-Superboy for ruining his greatest experiment—the creation of artificial life (in fact it is Lex, celebrating his achievement with a smoke, who starts the fire in his lab). It is at this time that his hair is also burned off. Lex is never again able to replicate his results and holds a lifelong grudge against Superman as a result.Lex as an adult spends much of his time in prison, but in this story it is described as largely by choice; Lex has the capacity to escape nearly at his leisure, but finds that solitude gives him time to work on his scientific theories and finds dodging manhunts tedious. He learns of a secret document written by his idol Albert Einstein, and breaks out for the express purpose of stealing it, using a hologram of himself as a distraction; however, when he cannot translate it (it is actually written in Kryptonese), turns to an expert linguist who turns out to be a disguised alien who also wishes to steal the documents. Luthor then forms a reluctant alliance with his archenemy Superman to chase the alien to a distant world, using Lex's one-man faster than light starship which he has kept hidden for years in plain sight as a modern art sculpture. When the mysterious alien's greater plans are revealed, Lex must work with, and even save the life of, Superman in order to protect the entire galaxy from the would-be warlord.Lex in this story combines aspects of the Silver Age, Bronze Age and film versions. During his robbery of the Einstein papers he uses a hologram of himself dressed in his purple bandoliered jumpsuit with jet-boots (the same Silver Age costume is also used on Superfriends), while he uses a disguise and wig to steal the document; he also holds property and front companies under various names and identities. Luthor is also seen in jail wearing the classic grey prison jumpsuit, and uses a museum hideout similar to the "Luthor's Lair" of the Silver Age comics, though he employs several scientists as underlings, as opposed to the solitary mad scientist of the comics. The novel delves into Lex's personality and viewpoint nearly as much as that of the Man of Steel.editIt's Superman!Lex Luthor also appears in another novel titled It's Superman!, by Tom De Haven.In the novel, Lex Luthor is alderman of 1930s New York City—used in place of Metropolis—and has a company called Lexco. Despite this, he still feels like something is missing. When he visits his dead mother's grave, he is attacked by hitmen. After he kills them, he feels excitement for the first time. Later in the story, much death and destrucation is caused by his robotic "Lexbots". The fiasco leads to his first confrontation with Superman, and Lex believes the void he felt has been filled. By the end of the story, he becomes a wanted criminal, and even he says that he has never been more excited than he is at that moment.editEnemies & AlliesLuthor is the main antagonist in the Kevin J. Anderson novel Enemies & Allies. Set in the 1950s, his company, LuthorCorp, is buying military contracts via the technological results stolen from Wayne Enterprises. Luthor has either bribed or blackmailed several of Bruce Wayne's board members into smuggling Wayne's designs for Luthor's financial growth. And in the meantime, Luthor has secretly sided with Russian general Ceridov because Ceridov's gulag in Siberia has found a rare, unidentifiable mineral (it is revealed to be kryptonite). Luthor's alliance with Ceridov also guarantees the both of them power to control their own shares of the world: Luthor will get the West side of the planet, while Ceridov controls all countries within Communist boundaries. Their plan was for Ceridov to have three Russian nuclear missiles launched at Metropolis while Luthor, who owns a private island, will destroy all three missiles via a laser weapon so that he will be looked upon as saviour of mankind, while Ceridov will have the blame of the nuclear missiles launching by two other Russian generals. But thanks to Bruce Wayne's detective guise as Batman, where he reaches the evidence for his board members to deliver Luthor ineffective components from Wayne Enterprises, the laser fails to work when the missiles are launched. Though Superman manages to prevent a nuclear holocaust all by himself by diverting the missiles into space, Luthor is still peeved at the failure of his laser beam. After a board member who was giving Luthor the technological designs from Wayne Enterprises reveals to Luthor what Wayne knows, Luthor kills the board member and begins to systematically kill off all the others for their uselessness to him. Category:Superman Category:Superman in other media Category:Superman Villains Category:Lex Luthor Category:Villains Category:1950 introductions